Well I'm not dead, who's the blue one?
by luke229
Summary: Harry dies using an experimental spell and finds himself on a different planet seeing a blue woman commending her troops.


Well I didn't die, who's the blue one ?

 **A.N Well hello everybody I'm back for another story. Sorry everybody who wanted it but I don't think I'll continue my first story 'son of Hestia and Hades' at least for now because I don't really enjoy writing it, I also feel that i made several mistakes writing it and overall my skills in writing really displeased me so that's why i quit writing it at least for now.**

 **So here's my new story it's a Star wars – Harry Potter crossover. I chose this universe because i recently started reading some fics about that and i really enjoyed it but found that the repertory wasn't really big enough for my insatiable thirst of reading material soooo i decided, why not write one ? And I'm now doing it !**

 **Anyway as you might have guess from the title this will be a Aayla Secura/Harry Potter where he saves her from order 66, i won't save the order with a time turner as i feel it would ruin things a bit and i won't pair him with Maris Brood and Shaak Ti quite a lot of people do in this type of fic but i don't feel like it and if it bothers you well sorry but it's decided !**

 **Anyway after all this talk, let me just remind you that I'm a beginner at writing so I'm sorry for the things that I'm going to do wrong** **and** **i hope you all enjoy this !**

 **Disclaimers :** **Unfortunately I don't own Star Wars nor Harry Potter i would be a lot richer if i did.**

Chapter : 1

I'm Harry potter, 24 years old and I was currently facing the biggest fucking piece of meat i had ever fought against. It was a giant mace of leather acting like armor plates and between those there was some of the hottest fire i had ever seen minus fiendfire. I was currently situated in the department of mysteries, the fucking department which makes every auror's life a living hell at least one. Well this was my first time and i was really cursing the damn unspeakables near as much as i cursed the beast in front of me with everything i knew in my arsenal. During the fight i quickly noticed that his hide seemed to be impervious to spellfire so i quickly told it to my partners. Next to me, Susan Bones, my dearest friend, nodded and started throwing physical spells. Susan helped me after the war with Voldemort. Everybody expected me to go out with Ginny but unfortunately since things cooled down i just didn't feel the same attachment to her that i did during the war so i calmly told her that i didn't feel the same way anymore. Unfortunately she didn't take it well and so did the others Weasley unfortunately that took out most of my friends including Hermione since she was dating Ron dus couldn't really assist me with things.

It was at this moment that Susan was there for me. She talked to me and helped me get out of my depression. We became Auror together and completed the training at years old a record time. We were paired together for our missions and were quickly recognized as one of the best team in the department, we were granted a special rank due to the fact that we almost never needed more people to help us with our tasks so they let us stay together and not in a bigger team when they knew that other aurors would just slow us down.

Every auror started transfiguring spikes and throwing the at the literal monster in front of us, unfortunately it only bothered him more than anything. ''Fall back ! Fall back and regroup with the others ! '' I yelled to the fighters beside me '' I'll hold him off !''  
They started falling back taking the injured with them. I noticed Susan besides me still fighting. '' You aren't going to listen to me and fall back with the others are ya ?'' I asked her  
''Hell no, who's supposed to make sure you don't get killed if i'm not here'' she answered playfully  
''Ah well i guess it's true, well come on follow me and let's kill the fucker'' i told her while I started running deeper in the department of mysteries drawing the beast with me. Around a minute later we were in a large open room, i turned around and started fighting the beast. We fought with everything we had throwing spikes, explosives spell but it wasn't enough. At some point the beast apparently had enough and suddenly rushed towards us. We were already really tired and that added to the surprise made it so that we couldn't evade. I turned around and banished Susan out of the way across the room and took the full hit of the monster in front of me. I raised my arms in front of my head to protect it and braced for the impact. I was thrown in the wall, I felt nothing broke but damn would i feel it later. At this point i knew that we wouldn't make it, we were too tired to escape the thing. Desperately, I raised my wand and started waving it around casting a spell. Susan recognizing what it was gasped and yelled '' No please Harry don't do it, we can survive some other way !''  
She knew what i was doing, it was an experimental spell we were creating which was made to blast through anything like walls and wards, unfortunately it was still very currently very unstable which made uses with more power than a _reducto_ pure suicide. I charged it up with everything i had and threw it at the monster. As soon as the spell left the wand i felt it disintegrate between my fingers, i threw a last smile at Susan and watched as the spell hit the beast. It exploded outwards sending flesh and fire everywhere in the room. And that's when the backlash hit me, I felt my cells getting torn apart and suddenly i felt nothing as i blacked out.

 **A.N So, this is the introduction of my new story , i hope you'll like it, please review what you like / don't like , would like me to do , ... And I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye**


End file.
